


Come Gentle Night

by Crazy_Lixx



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: F/M, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Lixx/pseuds/Crazy_Lixx
Summary: After exchanging information with the, frankly, rather mediocre Elizabeth Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton hears the melodic voice of the heavenly Angelica Schuyler speaking from the second-story balcony of the residence at which the Winter Ball was held. Desperate to hear what all the angel has to say, he climbs the garden wall to gaze upon Angelica's face. Unaware that Alexander is near, Angelica confesses just how much love she feels for Alexander to the stars.A re-write of the iconic balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! All dialogue is Elizabethan. I apologize, but to me, the true impact of the scene doesn't hit unless it's written in this way. Please tell me if you'd like me to re-write this in modern English!

"Alexander! My dearest friend, Alexander!" John cried out into the night as he attempted to spot his dear friend in question in the darkness of the night.  
Without a word, Alexander had dashed off, leaving his friends to wonder what had happened to have him react in such a way. It was concerning to all four men who had kept Alexander company that night, but it had most evidently gotten under the skin of John Laurens the most. Yes, as his closest friend, John was quite aware of Alexander's spontaneous actions. Yet, he could not help but worry about the man vanishing at such a late hour--especially when the likelihood of him being intoxicated was high, as they had been partying the night away at the Winter's Ball before his disappearance.  
"He is wise; And, on my life, hath stol'n him home to bed." Hercules replied, seemingly disinterested with the search. Why should he worry much? He was sure Alexander was off, tangled in the sheets of the middle Schuyler sister, whom had clearly fancied him and whom he had seemed to fancy as well. Why worry about a feral tomcat being off with a porcelain doll for the night?  
"He ran this way," John shot back with haste, "and leap'd this orchard wall: Call, good Mulligan."  
"Nay, I'll conjure too. Alexander! Humorous! Madman! Passion! Lover! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: Speak but one rime and I am satisfied; cry but 'Ay me!' couple but 'one' and 'dove'; Speak to my Venus one fair word, one nickname for her purblind son and heir, young Adam Cupid, he shot so trim when King Cophetua lov'd the beggar maid. He hearth no, he stirreth not, he moveth not The ape is dead, but I must conjure him. I conjure thee by Elizabeth's bright eyes, by her high forehead, and her scarlet lips. By her fine for, straight leg, and quivering thigh, and by the demesnes that there adjacent lie, that in thy likeness thou appear to us." Hercules shouted to the Heavens with a laugh, finding humor in speaking of a woman in such a manner. He personally had taken distaste towards this woman, as she caused their friend to so quickly abandon them.  
"An if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him," John took Hercules' arm, attempting to stifle his bold shouts, as he knew Alexander would meet them with venomous comebacks if he were within earshot.  
"This cannot anger him:" Hercules brushed John off, "'twould anger him to raise a spirit in his mistress' circle of some strange nature, letting it there stand 'till she had laid it, and conjur'd it down; there were some spite: My invocation is fair and honest, and in his mistress' name I conjure only but to raise him up."  
John sighed, becoming aware that he would not be getting through to Hercules. Having no other options, he begrudgingly went along with the other man's plot to find Alexander.  
"Come, he hath hid himself among these trees, to be consorted with the humorous night: Blind is his love and best befits in the dark."  
"If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. Now will he sit under a medlar tree, and wish his mistress were that kind of fruit as maids call medlars , when they laugh alone. O, Alexander! That she were, O! That she were an open at et coetera, thou a poplin pear. Alexander, goodnight: I'll to my truckle-bed; This field bed is too cold for me to sleep; Come, shall we go?"  
John gave one last look around before shrugging his shoulders, coming to the conclusion that they would not find Alexander. He was a grown man, no matter how foolish he tended to act, and he would be completely able to keep himself well.  
"Go then; for 'tis in vain to seek him here that means not be found."  
With drunken stumbles every so often, the men begin their departure from the ball ground, their chatter soon changing topics from Alexander being missing to other various topics.  
. . .  
"He jests at scars that never felt a wound."


	2. BALCONY

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound."  
Alexander had perched himself in the yard of the home at which the ball was held after having heard the sound of a lovely woman's voice drift through the air not unlike the most beautiful angel's chorus. He could not resist the temptation to take a peek at the lovely woman whom he knew the voice belonged to. He simply had to come to the shrubbery beneath the balcony so that he may observe her from nearby.  
His dearest, Angelica Schuyler, had set foot onto the balcony moments ago, but had offered little but a sigh to please his ears. He gazed upon her. Her eleganant pink ballgown complimented her dark skin in such a way that her beauty had become indescriable. She herself was indescriable... she was witty, charming, pleasing to the eye--the perfect maid!  
"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Angelica is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Alexander breathed, his voice nearly inaduible to even him. He simply could not contain his awe for this woman within his mind: He had to share his thoughts with the world!  
"Ay, me," Angelica spoke faintly, her eerily perfect voice drifting down from the balcony as if a morsel of cake dropped by a greedy French Aristocrat and into the belly of Alexander's hungry ears.  
"She speaks:" Alexander waited eagerly to hear another word from the beauty, his heart sinking as he heard not even a peep more.  
"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air," he begged, his eyes glued to her beautiful self.  
"O Alexander! wherefore art thou Alexander? Deny thy father and refuse thy poverty-stricken name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a prosperous Schuyler,"  
'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?' he thought to himself upon hearing the woman's conversation with the stars. Though, he was unable to come to a decision before he heard his dearest, Angelica speak again.  
"'Tis but our differing social tiers that is our enemies. `Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a bastard orphan. What's Hamilton? It is neither hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Alexander would, where he not Alexander call'd. Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Alexander, doff thy name and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."  
Unable to contain himself, Alexander burst from his hiding place beneath her, making himself visible in the pale moonlight. He laughed heartily, staring up at the lovely woman that his heart ached for: "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Alexander."  
Angelica cried out in surprise, unable to make out her heart's owner, as her eyes were not yet accostomed to the dark.  
"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?" she shouted, her fearing that this man be someone with ill wishes towards her.  
"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word." he replied, still beaming.  
"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Alexander and a poverty-stricken Hamilton?" Angelica queired as her eyes focused in on the figure below her, perhaps more shocked than she had formerly been to see who he was.  
"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."  
Angelica pursed her lips. Gazing upon her love and hearing him speak sweetness towards her was lovely, but she was nonetheless aware that he was forbidden to her. In fact, if anyone saw them speaking to or of each other in such a fashion, they would surely be slandered by those around them as Elizabeth and Alexander had clearly exchanged loving words at the ball. An elder sister with her younger kinsman's lover... disgraceful!  
"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place social death, considering who thou art and how thou has conversed with my dear Eliza, if any of my kinsmen find thee here," she warned with sorrow tinging her words.  
"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;" Alexander answered swiftly, "For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen and the speak of town rats are no let to me."  
And thenceforth, a debate begun:  
"If they do see thee, they will murder thy little reputation among women,"  
"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their gossips: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."  
"I would not for the world they saw thee here..."  
"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."  
Angelica snickered, giving into Alexander's game. He was so witty, so charming... who could blame her for submitting to the man?  
"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" she asked, resting her arm on the balcony railing and her head atop her hand. She was curious; how had he found her? It seemed as if fate itself had directed him to her window that night.  
"By love, I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise." Alexander replied promptly, dodging the question with sweet nothings.  
Angelica laughed subtly, "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Alexander, f thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Hamilton, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."  
"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--"  
Angelica interjected; "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable!"  
Alexander stared up at her, perplexed. Never had that line failed to earn him a woman's smile.  
"What shall I swear by, my dearest, Angelica?"  
"Do not swear at all;" she responded before giving it a bit more thought, "if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."  
"If my heart's dear love--"  
"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"  
Alexander scoffed as he watched the beautiful Angelica turn towards the doors leading inside; "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" he called out to her. His mood lightened as she turned to face him once more, her sparkling eyes meeting his.  
"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"  
"The touch of thou's soft lips to mine."  
Angelica was silent, as she knew this was crossing many boundaries. Kissing Alexander would be such a wicked thing to do to Eliza!  
Yet, Alexander was not yet hers. They were not wed or even engaged! Her pressing her lips to his would not be any sort of wrong. Elizabeth merely was intrigued by the man, that is all. She may have even changed her mind about him! How could she know?  
The angel in pink approached the balcony's edge, motioning for Alexander to come up to her somehow. She couldn't do much to stifle a chuckle as she watched him begin climbing the decorative fencing that reached nearly to the roof of the home; "But to be frank, and to give your wish to thee, and yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."  
As Alexander reached the balcony, he was nearly shocked into slipping when the sound of a woman's shouting pierced the air.  
"Angelica! Angelica!"  
Angelica recognized the voice with ease: "My sister, Margarita," she explained quickly, to which Alexander nodded in understanding; "She seems lovely, dearest,"  
Once more, a chuckle was brought to the eldest Schuyler's lips by Alexander Hamilton, who was laughing in unison with her. Their laughter was brought about further when the sound of Peggy calling for Angelica was heard once more.  
"I hear some noise within; dear love, aideu," she whispered to Alexander before tossing her head back to shout in reply to Peggy, "Anon, good sister!"  
She looked back to Alexander, "Sweet Hamilton, be true. Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's a kiss to you, my love!"  
Angelica leaned down, pressing her lips to Alexanders. They stayed like this, still and calm, allowing the world to stop around them--until Peggy's shouts could be heard a third time. It was then, and only then, did Angelica reluctantly break away.  
"To cease thine and mine one longing, I will meet with you when a servingman is sent to bring you to our abode--By and by, I come, dear sister!--A thousand times, goodnight!" she spoke with haste before she pecked Alexander's head once more before fleeing the balcony, wanting to assure Peggy would not stumble upon her and Alexander's affair.  
Alexander stared at where his love had just been, smiling blissfully;  
"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

**Author's Note:**

> This work will also be posted on:  
> @crazy-lixx (Tumblr)  
> @packanack (Quotev)  
> @crazy-lixx (Wattpad)  
> Please tell me if you see it posted elsewhere!


End file.
